Oven appliances typically include a door that a user can open and close to access the cooking chamber where food items are placed for cooking. The door may include a window whereby the user can observe the contents of the cooking chamber to e.g., monitor cooking operations when the door is closed. The door may be constructed from e.g., one or more metals such as stainless steel and may include a coating for aesthetics and protection.
In certain conventional constructions, the door is constructed to maintain a substantial temperature difference between the exterior of the oven appliance and the cooking chamber where temperatures may exceed 500° F. Insulation may be included between the interior surface of the door and the exterior surface. Additionally, one or more ventilation ports may be provided to create a convective air flow through the interior of the door to cool exterior surfaces. For example, the ventilation ports may allow cool air to enter the bottom of the oven door and then, as the air is heated, flow vertically upward through the door and exit at or near the top of the door.
The oven may be included within a range type of appliance where a cooktop is provided with one or more locations to provide heat for a pot or pan in which food items will be cooked. The cooktop surface is above the oven including the oven door. During cooking operations, a user may spill liquids onto the cooktop surface. Depending on the volume of the spill, liquid may flow off the cooktop surface. If the liquid flows toward the door, the liquid may eventually flow into the inside of the door through e.g., the ventilation ports or gaps near the top of the door. The liquid may eventually reach the window in the oven door. Depending on the contents of the liquid, the window may be left with a stain or residue along an inside surface thereby obscuring the user's view and providing an undesirable appearance. Such inside surface is typically inaccessible to the user of the appliance and, therefore, cannot be readily removed by cleaning.
Accordingly, an oven door with features for diverting a liquid spill away from the window would be useful. Such an oven door that still allows for adequate ventilation of the over door to provide cooling of the exterior surface would be particularly beneficial.